Alien vs Predator
by shipfiend
Summary: Corporate Company AU Boss (Not Really) AU Sexual scenarios depicted, and BDSM referenced. Not really lemons, but you get a strong whiff. RATED M FOR MATURE!


Nami easily popped the cork of the wine bottle and poured herself a glass in the quiet kitchen, the dull noise of the party outside only temporarily heightened as she heard her little stalker come in. A chuckle sounded behind her and suddenly the clap of dress shoes on the ceramic tiled floors echoed. _He took my bait, as usual_, she thought.

"Figured you'd know where the good stuff was at," his deep voice joked, an excuse he had planned out hours ago when she sauntered her way past him countless times tonight.

Without missing a beat, she pulled out another glass and poured him a drink. She held it up, her back still to him and he placed a quick kiss on her ear before taking the glass himself.

She turned, a giggle held in the glass, and her tongue wiped the smile and red wine off her lips. "I'm surprised you like the wine."

Zoro leaned back on the island counter, one hand tucked into his fitted dark gray suit, a shade lighter than his eyes. Dark leather brown shoes and matching belt his only accents, except for the gold earrings that hung off his left ear. Black cotton shirt unbuttoned at the top, teasing her with a sliver of his clavicle and his thick neck.

He finished off the glass with a satisfied exhale and grinned, "Sanji's a pretentious idiot, but he does have good taste."

He tilted his glass towards her, and she poured him another helping, then tucked her arm across her slender waist, putting her left elbow in her palm. The cool glass pressed against her cheek and she bit her bottom lip as she smirked.

"To think I should thank him for your refined tastes…and yet…you drink it like it's a shot."

Zoro rolled his eyes as he drank, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down while she imagined the dark liquid going deeper into his body, down his toned and broad chest. "I suppose I'm not a man to keep waiting. I get a bit _impatient_."

Nami snorted, and a blush flushed across his face. "Don't I know it. To think you'd get that merger as quickly as you did over some Japanese whiskey, while I'm over her researching my ass off to woo my clients."

"Different methods, but same results."

"Which is?"

It was Zoro's turn to lick his lips, cocking his chin up to look down on her a bit. Nami felt the heat of his gaze as she knew what she looked like in her skin-tight black dress, sweetheart neckline with a plunge that nearly brought her breasts out. "Money, witch. Your _favorite_ thing."

"Ssh!" She joked, her finger at her plump lips, "If Sanji hears you talking like this, he may challenge you to another brawl."

Zoro pushed himself off the counter and in one step, he's in front of her, heat hitting heat. "As if he'd be much of a challenge."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you…a _fight_?"

Zoro looked at her, shifting his dark gray eyes from her chocolate brown irises to her wet lips. With minimal makeup, Nami was stunning and Zoro appreciated her desire to keep things simple. Her hair was up, not a single strand out of place and all he wanted to do was run his course fingers through her scalp, a sensation she'd never admit curled her toes. At that thought, Zoro took his chance to see _something_ tonight.

In one swift movement, he put his glass down and picked her up by her waist and placed her on the counter behind her. It was rushed and Nami's back nearly tipped the still half full wine bottle over. Zoro caught it behind her, which only pulled him closer while his other hand braced himself against the fridge that blocked her escape to the right.

Even as her legs quickly opened to let him fit between them, Nami held the glass back to her lips and finished it off with a satisfied sigh, "Looks like I need another _drink_."

Zoro looked at her tongue as it poured the words out of her mouth, encircled by white teeth and urging him to taste the taunts himself. "What if I can offer you something better?" He smirked, "_Bigger_?"

Nami broke into a wide smile, her eyes shimmering. "My, my…Zoro…you're quite a flirt tonight."

Zoro raised his brows and frowned as he looked from her face to the lack of space between them. The bottle in his right pushed off to the side and he gripped the cabinet behind her head to edge himself closer to her.

"Nami…I'm literally grinding my _dick_ into your thigh and have you _cornered_ on the kitchen counter of our shared office workspace…and you think I'm just _flirting_?"

Nami put the glass down and looped her arms around that neck that she loved to have between her hands, "Yes, _of course_. I'm _sorry_. Zoro _The Beast_ Roronoa has _cornered_ me like one of his hesitant clients…whatever will I do against such an _aggressive_ _alpha_ _male_?"

"Oi, witch," he growled as he quickly nipped at her neck, "I am a _predator_."

She giggled at the sensation, "What does that make me? The _alien_?"

Zoro looked up, wide-eyed that she would reference his favorite film franchise as if that did not twist his heart much faster than her hands ever could with any physical part of him. "Technically speaking…yes, you're the foreigner here."

"And yet," she clicked her teeth as she pressed a finger under his chin and lifted his jaw so she could trail her hot tongue down his throat, "I'm going to rip you apart without the use of gadgets and weapons."

Her fingernails pressed into his chest and Zoro moaned audibly, "You're not…that's not…"

"Oh no? Sure. You're full of _the swagger_ out _there_…big guns, big mouth," she bucked into his hips and Zoro slammed his palms against the fridge and cabinet to gain some grip, "But with _me_…I'm the goddamn _queen_ and you're gonna _pay_ me with your _body_."

"Fuck," Zoro hissed through his teeth as Nami pinched his nipples and twisted.

"You gonna _cum_ for me right _here_? In the fucking kitchen? _Don't_ ruin this suit." She gripped his hard erection through the straining pant fabric, "It was an expensive gift."

Tears in his eyes, Zoro hunched over as his body quaked under her touch. She licked her lips and the nipple pinching hand released to gently rub his back. Her other hand released her crushing hold on his other "brain" and instead began a slow massage.

She whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, _baby_. I won't hurt you _too_ badly this time. It's your promotion party, after all…" she chuckled, "Wait until we get home and I'll show you what kind of boss _I'll_ be." Without warning, she bit his ear hard and Zoro clasped a hand over his mouth to hold in his shout. She licked her lips, tasting the copper his jewelry and his blood.

This is how it all started after all. Nami was the sweet new hire that easily made eyes wander but Zoro quickly discovered that her innocent face was nothing but a mask. There was a monster underneath those long wavy orange locks and soft freckled skin. Zoro attempted to throw her off by being the same aggressive and suave man that controlled boardrooms and business contracts, but Nami did not buy it. Instead, she turned the tables on him. Physically. It happened so quickly that Zoro thought it was a dream until he nearly begged for it again. All according to her plan, of course.

He had her hang back after a meeting, giving her pointers as he watched her eye his neck like it was a treat and she was a drooling puppy. Enough anime taught him that all he needed to do was have her against that wall, an arm pressed against the space above her head that caged her there and then she would do the rest. Blush. Flirt. And he'd tease it out of her, her desires and how much he could meet them. Zoro was no animal, and he certainly wasn't going to force himself on her. However, he met the one woman who wouldn't give a damn how many mergers he made or how much money he had.

She was a witch who had cast her spell, and the second he gave her a chance, she took it. Literally. Nami slapped him so roughly that he had to take a step back. Perhaps he had gone too far? In his daze, she pushed him onto the table where she had cheekily flirted with Sanji right in front of him just a few minutes ago. Zoro never wore ties, therefore, Nami made quick work of his belt and bound his hands. Before he knew it, she had his balls in her palms and she was squeezing him until he was red in the face. And then she hitched up her skirt, revealing that she wore nothing underneath, "no-show panties" bullshit revealed, and teased him for what felt like hours until finally she made him promise not to make a sound and she'd give him what he wanted. Zoro had never cum as hard and as long as he did before Nami, and well, Nami quickly got up and told him to clean himself up and left. Zoro was bound on a board room table, claw marks on his chest and his wet limp dick hanging out of his pants as he blinked his eyes clear of the tears that had uncharacteristically trickled down his face.

Nami did not make any reference to their sordid act nor did she act any differently for days after that, and Zoro slowly began to lose his mind, thinking he had imagined getting his ass handed to him and enjoying it as much as he did. Finally, quite pent up and realizing that reliving his "imagination" was nowhere as vivid the first time, he pushed her into another corner. Literally. Again. Nami simply gave him a devilish smile and since then, she quickly became the underlying decision maker unbeknownst to the rest of the company.

Now, as she let him go and pushed him aside, Nami put on that sweet mask that she wore for everyone but him. The calls of their coworkers ushered them back out, otherwise, they'd risk losing the sensation of almost getting caught and the elicited arousal over exhibitionism.

She looked over her shoulder and cocked him a shit-eating grin, "Bring the car over in 10 minutes…and _maybe_ I'll use _both_ the gag _and_ the blindfold this time."

With that, she left and Zoro huffed as he pressed buttons into his phone, hurrying to call for the company car. Then he paused and chewed his lip excitedly over what she'd do if he was late.

He tucked the phone back in without pressing send and adjusted himself enough to hide the erection she brought forth. Maybe he could secretly slap her ass a few times as they mingled in the party, and as Zoro left to join the rest of them, he quickly began his plot to get the most out of his guilty pleasure.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, this started quite innocent. I had this scenario where sweet Zoro was trying to convince Nami that he was a predator hence my ode to the franchises there. And then I really thought about my personal desire…and the fact was that I am attracted to these power dynamic couples – big, strong, suave men that turn to absolute pudding around their lady loves. But the biggest thing was that – the bigger they are, the harder they fall and for me, nothing is as enticing as a woman who can run that boss-ish right into the bedroom. Mind you, it helps when there's this whole "it's a secret" and "he has power over me here but then we go home, I whack his ass with the paddle I made him carve himself." Ya know…#justgirlthings. Lol**

**Also, I'm viewing this as a straight CIS gal so take my perspective for what it is. BUT ANYHOW. This piece suddenly then became Nami a hard S to Zoro's unearthed M, and MAYBE I'll do another piece where I get into the nitty-gritty of their first-time cause gosh darn as I wrote I was like – this needs its own piece, but I'm trying to satisfy my one-shots as I work on my longer fics.**

**FORGIVE ME MY LOVES. I am working on them. Promise. Jesus **forgive** me for these lemons that I am giving to others to join me in sin. Jesus. Jesus. Amen.**

**XoXo **shipfiend


End file.
